Romulan Ale
by Gorramit Girl
Summary: McCoy. Uhura. A Club. Illegal Drinks. Techno Music.


**Disclaimer**: Star Trek and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of Paramount Pictures, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary**: McCoy. Uhura. A Club. Illegal Drinks. Techno Music.

**Romulan Ale**

* * *

Loud techno music that had been around since before the club's dancers and occupants were even born was echoing throughout every inch of the club. It was dark, save for the flares of bright multicolor lights that flashed in time with the music and strobe lights that flickered around the space. Smoke from machines wafted around the dancers like snakes trying to intertwine with the music itself.

He didn't know what had possessed him to even go to the club that night.

Then he saw his best friend chatting up ladies at the bar and he remembered...and again wondered what possessed him to show up.

He knocked back a shot that the bartender had slipped him, _on the house_. It was blue and smelled strong and he had the very real suspicion that the drink was illegal. It was perhaps, the reason why he thought it tasted so damn good.

He felt like every worry, every bit of anxiety, and every bit of stress had melted away. He felt light, carefree, and _young_ again.

He hadn't been to a club like this since before he'd married his ex-wife. He used to have so much fun at clubs, before the world and his wife had worn him down, infusing bitterness and cynicism into his being.

And when he saw _her_ dancing, he wondered why he ever quit, and with that small shot of liquid heaven still coursing through his body, he joined her.

He could see the flash of surprise on her face, before she blinked slowly and smiled a sultry smile that went straight to his groin.

She swayed, her back to his front and his arms came to rest on her hips as they moved against each other in time to the music and lights. She threw her head back and he stooped down to run his rough cheek over her bare shoulder.

They grinded and moved together as the club grew more crowded and the temperature rose until they were both sweaty and worked up. His hands, surprisingly smooth and gentle in spite of his usual demeanor, slid over her brown skin that seemed to glow with the sheen of sweat and the lights.

If others were watching, puzzled, curious, jealous, high, whatever, they didn't care. He certainly didn't care, not at that moment.

They moved away from the dance floor, intercepting someone carrying a tray with blue shots like the one he'd had. They each slammed one back, and went on their way, intent on finishing what they had started.

The music was still pounding in their ears as they managed to find their way back on campus and back to his room. Whatever it was that they had drunk was still working its magic on them, freeing their minds until nothing remained but the urge to press skin to skin.

Clothes seemed to find their way onto the floor and his senses were reeling as she brought his face down to hers and kissed him. It'd been so long.

Christ, it had been _too_ long.

Fuck, did she feel amazing, look amazing, taste amazing, sound amazing.

And she was all over him. It didn't even matter who was on top or on bottom. All that mattered that they were doing this and _fuck, fuck, __**fuck**_ she was amazing.

The wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh and her moans and his groans and various things they said because they _Needed To Be Said, Dammit_ echoed throughout the small room.

It didn't matter that it had been too long because she knew exactly what to do and he was a doctor, Dammit, but he was a man too and fucking wasn't something a man ever forgot how to do.

Somehow they managed to drag it out until they came and collapsed and eventually the air in the room cooled their sweaty bodies and some semblance of sanity returned to them.

She'd been unembarrassed and had thanked him for 'a hell of a ride'. He'd smirked and told her she was welcome and did the gentlemanly thing to do and dressed and walked her back to her dorm.

He'd later read in the campus bulletin that somehow Romulan Ale, which was at the top of the Federation's banned substance list, had been smuggled into a popular club. He'd read about its effects and side effects and the doctor in him was horrified.

The Man, however?

He was looking forward to next time he got dragged off to one of those damned clubs.

* * *

I hope you enjoy! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
